My Right to be Hellish
by AtLoLevad
Summary: 3 times Roxy gets jealous and 1 time Eggsy gets jealous


i.

As soon as the adrenaline of Eggsy's victory over Valentine wore off, Roxy found herself shivering. It was bloody freezing and her suit, while heavy, didn't do much from keeping her warm.

She supposed it had something to do with the fact that she was absolutely drenched in sweat from her nerve-wracking trip into the sky.

"Merlin? Eggsy?" she called into thin air, waiting for the response from the comms. She rubbed her hands over her arms, dancing in place a little to keep from turning into an icicle.

No response comes for at least ten minutes.

Ten minutes in which Roxy can't decide if she should be furious that they appear to have forgotten about her, or worried sick that Valentine had some sort of contingency plan and that Merlin and Eggsy are hurt or worse.

She's vaguely decided on worry when the earpiece crackles in her ear.

"Lancelot?" Merlin's voice is strained, like maybe he's trying not to laugh or possibly hoping to keep his lunch down.

"Merlin?" she said, sounding breathless with anxiety. "What's happened? Are you and Eggsy alright?"

Merlin made an odd choking noise, "Oh, quite, Lancelot. We'll be...eh...your way in about five minutes."

Roxy nodded, shivering, and then realized Merlin couldn't see her, "That's f-fine. I'll be r-right where you l-left me."

Her teeth chattered and Merlin talked into her ear, telling her all about what had happened.

She stopped him, "Where's E-Eggsy?"

Merlin paused and then...

"Right 'ere, Rox. We're comin' for ya."

His voice was reassuring; especially since Roxy was starting to have difficulty feeling her fingers and toes.

"W-what took you s-so long?" she managed to mumble with numb lips.

Eggsy coughed, "Uh...had ta take care o'somthin'."

"Someone, more like," Merlin muttered.

Roxy's eyebrows shot up, "Someone?"

"Yeah," Eggsy cleared his throat and Roxy could just picture him scratching sheepishly at the back of his neck, "The princess. Tilde? Yeah, she an' I..."

Roxy gasped, a pit forming deep in her stomach, "Eggsy! You've left me out in the c-cold so you could f-fuck a princess?"

"Sorry! 'M sorry!" he said quickly and the worst thing was that Roxy knew he was sorry.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, an uncomfortable weight on her chest. She was angry that they had left her so Eggsy could have a bit of fun. But it was more than that...

"It's jus'," Eggsy continued to speak, "She's a princess, ain't she? When would I ever 'ave tha' chance again?"

"I don't care," Roxy said, her tone clipped, "Just come get me seeing as I'm f-freezing my arse off here."

Eggsy went silent and Roxy felt bad for snapping.

But she wouldn't apologise. Not when she felt so...

Something.

ii.

"Again?" Roxy exclaimed, exasperated. She leaned against one of Merlin's computer terminals.

Merlin looked up from the screen that displayed what Eggsy saw through his glasses. Currently a pair of perky breasts being held up by very thin, low cut dress was front and center.

"Lancelot," Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Did you want to seduce Galahad's mark for him? I don't quite think you're Lady Winchester-Strutthers' type."

Frowning, Roxy's gaze drifted to the computer screen. They were muted, so Eggsy couldn't hear them, but they could hear him.

"Could I persuade you to join me for a drink?" Penelope Winchester-Strutthers was saying, trying to look seductive.

Roxy resisted the urge to gag.

The daughter of Lord Strutthers, an incredibly corrupt individual, was, and Roxy was a little ashamed for thinking this, incredibly ugly. She was just older than Eggsy and Roxy, but she looked like she was 35, no thanks to the sun damage from her vacations in Ibiza.

Logically, there was no reason for Roxy to be jealous of this woman.

Because that's what she was.

Jealous.

Roxy had been with Kingsman for close to two years now, and every time Eggsy was sent on a honey pot mission, a little piece of her wanted to punch Merlin in the face very hard.

"I wonder if he'll ever look at her face," she muttered darkly.

Merlin rolled his eyes; the tension between Roxy and Eggsy was well known around the Kingsman mansion. But as it happened, neither was keen on making that next step, so the other agents were forced to suffer.

"Say something, Lancelot?" Merlin said, teasing lilt in his voice.

Eggsy's camera dropped again to give Penelope an once-over.

"No," she said, lifting her chin into the air. "Let me know when I'm needed."

She marched stiffly from the room, trying desperately to ignore the green-eyed man that caused the wave of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

iii.

"Ay, Rox?" Eggsy jogged down the hallway to catch up with his friend.

"Hey, Eggsy," she said, "What's up?"

He shuffled around, running a hand through his hair. Roxy bit her lip.

"Could you come over t'night?" he said quickly.

Roxy raised an eyebrow and refused to get her hopes up.

"I'm not busy," she said carefully, "What do you need me for?"

"It's a bit embarrassing, innit?" he laughed, "Mum asked me to watch Daze, an' I said I could but now I can't."

And just like that, Roxy deflated. He needed her to babysit his 5-year-old sister.

She hated that she was so upset.

"You need me to watch Daisy," she said and it wasn't a question.

His grin was sheepish, "Yeah, would ya mind? It's jus' I've got a date. A proper date, innit?"

Roxy couldn't bear to continue this conversation, but she just had to know, "Where did you meet her?"

Eggsy shrugged, "Came into the shop the other day, lookin' for a shirt for her dad. Wasn't bad lookin' so, I asked an' she said yes."

The shop. Kingsman Tailor Shop where all the agents did a rotation of work when they weren't on a mission.

If only she hadn't been out of country. If only it had been her turn to work.

"Of course," Roxy said, forcing a smile onto her face, "What time would you like me to come over?"

So Roxy found herself at Eggsy's mother's home at 6:30 that night, dressed in a pair of leggings that were baggy at the knees and a t-shirt with holes at the neckline, ready to do arts and crafts with the little girl.

"You 'member Rox, dontcha Daisy?" Eggsy said to his sister, pulling on a wool coat that came courtesy of the Kingsman Tailor Shop.

"Mhmm," Daisy looked up at Roxy and smiled, "You're Eggsy's pretty friend. The one that gave me sweets."

Roxy nodded, a fond look on her face, "That was me."

She really did like Eggsy's sister.

"Aight," Eggsy said, putting his phone and wallet into his pocket, "Be good for Rox, huh Daisy? 'M gonna be back 'round 11:30."

This last bit was directed at Roxy and she nodded.

"Fine by me," she shrugged, slipping a cool mask over her features.

Eggsy gave her a cockeyed look, but shrugged and headed out the door.

"So," Roxy sat cross-legged on the floor next to Daisy, "What would you like to do?"

"Can I do your make-up so you're even prettier?" Daisy scrambled for Roxy's purse even before the Kingsman agent could agree.

"And then you can even be Eggsy's girlfriend so I can see you every day!" Daisy grinned, oblivious to Roxy's stomach sinking.

"Yeah, Daze," Roxy mumbled as the little girl smeared lipstick across her face, "Maybe."

She refused to ask him how his date had gone, choosing instead to flee quickly when he came back at 12:45 in the morning.

i.

"Yer gonna wear tha'?"

Roxy jumped at the suddenness of Eggsy's voice. She turned to see him leaning casually against the doorframe.

She looked down at the deep sapphire coloured gown and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with it?" Roxy turned back to the vanity and ran her fingers over several lipstick tubes, looking for the right one.

The tips of Eggsy's ears went pink, "Well, it's low cut, innit?"

Roxy ignored the fluttering in her stomach. She had to stay focused.

"Well, I'm meant to get Northmann to tell me everything, aren't I?" she said casually, looking over her shoulder at Eggsy.

"Yeah, I s'pose," Eggsy muttered, "I jus' don't like it."

"Why?" Roxy rounded on him, eyes flashing dangerously, "Because I'm a girl?"

"Aw, fuck, Rox," Eggsy yelped, "It's not like that an' you know it! You're more capable than the rest of us put t'gether."

"Thank you," she said, clipping on a pair of earrings, "Now, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

She gave him a soft smile, just to let him know she wasn't really mad at him.

Eggsy groaned as he watched Roxy walk away, her hips swinging deliberately.

"Tha' woman's gonna kill me, ain't she?" he muttered to himself, pushing off of the doorframe and taking a different hallway to Merlin's control room.

Hours later, Roxy was deeply embroiled in her honey pot mission and Eggsy was pacing the control room like a caged animal.

"What was that?" Eggsy jumped, thinking he had heard Roxy in danger.

"Galahad!" Merlin snapped, "I can't work with you in here jumping at every little noise."

"S'ry," he mumbled, retreating to a chair in the corner. But Eggsy kept a careful eye on the monitor.

Northmann's hand reached up and Eggsy could tell that it cupped Roxy's elbow from the way they walked off.

Roxy's giggle came through the speakers. She sounded like she was flirting happily.

Eggsy couldn't ignore the pit forming in his stomach. He didn't like this at all.

"She almost done?" he asked Merlin, leg bouncing up and down.

"No," Merlin replied, "We don't have enough to take him down."

Northmann moved in even closer to Roxy and Eggsy practically growled.

"Can I get there in time?" he asked, already standing up from his seat.

"In time for what?" Merlin asked, distracted, "Lancelot, watch his side, I think I see a gun at his waist."

Roxy didn't answer, but they saw her drift to Northmann's right side.

"To get her out of there," Eggsy continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Eggsy, lad," Merlin turned his chair and lowered his glasses, "If you go out there, Roxy will never forgive you."

Eggsy clenched his fists. He knew that. But God, the way Northmann was all over Roxy was making his blood boil.

"Fine," he said eventually, "Lemme know when she gets back."

He slumped out of the room, planning on taking JB for a long run.

Roxy found him in his room later.

"Hey," she said quietly, sitting at the edge of his bed. She was dressed casually, but her hair and make-up were still intact.

"Hey," he said, sitting up and yawning, "Back late?"

Roxy and Eggsy usually debriefed each other on their individual missions. It was something that had developed back when they were both brand new agents and worried that they hadn't made the right calls.

After three years it was second nature to come and sit on Eggsy's bed and tell him everything.

But something about tonight felt different.

"Yeah," Roxy said I response, "I didn't realize..."

Eggsy shrugged, "You were 'aving fun."

Roxy hugged her knees to her chest, "I suppose. It's always nice to feel like you're the most beautiful girl in the room."

"An' Northmann did tha' for ya," Eggsy stated. He could hear how detached and indifferent he sounded.

"What's crawled up your arse, Gary?" Roxy sniped, wrinkling her nose at his tone.

"Nothin'," Eggsy grunted, feeling stupid.

And suddenly something clicked for Roxy.

The hunch of Eggsy's shoulders. The dark glare in his eyes. The clenching of his jaw.

"You're jealous!" she exclaimed, smacking her palm down on the mattress.

Eggsy startled, "Am not."

Roxy narrowed her eyes, "Why on Earth are you jealous? You're the one going on honey pot mission after mission and asking out any girl that walks into the tailor shop!"

"Wha' does my missions gotta do with anythin'?" he countered, "An' I only asked Sarah out 'cause I couldn't ask-"

Eggsy abruptly cut himself off.

"You couldn't ask who?" Roxy asked quietly, hoping, praying.

Eggsy groaned, "Yer gonna make me say it an' it's gonna ruin ev'rythin'."

"I won't make you say anything," she said, fiddling with the edge of the sheet.

"Oh Christ," Eggsy muttered, "I've a mum, ain't I? I know 'ow tha' works. I'm gonna say it an' if I'm wrong jus' forget it."

Roxy waited silently.

"I was so fuckin' jealous of Northmann, Rox. Touchin' you an' whisperin' in yer ear," Eggsy ran a hand over his face, "I've wanted ta ask you out for years. Didn't 'cause I figured you'd say no."

"I wouldn't have," Roxy said. "Said no," she clarified.

"Well, maybe in the beginning, I might've," she rubbed at her chin, "When we were both settling in. But I wouldn't have said no. Not to you, Eggsy."

"Really?" Eggsy perked up, reminding Roxy of JB when a treat was held in front of his nose.

She nodded.

"Well," he grinned, "In tha' case. Rox, will ya have dinner with me on Friday night?"

Roxy laughed, "Of course, you goon. Pick me up at 7."

She hopped off the bed and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Eggsy?" she said, turning slightly.

"Yeah?"

"I like that you got jealous. Puts us on an even playing field."

And with that, she swished out of the room, leaving Eggsy to think about what she meant.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my gosh! This was a prompt from WildChildALR here on FFNet. The prompt was 3 times Roxy gets jealous and 1 time Eggsy gets jealous.**

 **I had SO MUCH FUN writing this one. I hope everyone reads as in character and you guys like this. Drop me a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Also, the title comes from the Nick Jonas song, "Jealous" I thought it was appropriate :D**


End file.
